


The Shadow

by wordsmithraven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Shadow (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, F/M, Ficlet, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmithraven/pseuds/wordsmithraven
Summary: Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows!
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Shadow

* * *

Daisy Johnson: socialite by day, vigilante by night.

There was no crook in this world who could escape the cast of the Shadow. Daisy knew what havoc the human heart could wreak on the innocent and she won’t rest until every villain plaguing her city was put away for good. With the coppers so inept and the judges on the take, only the Shadow could keep the City of Angels safe. It was solitary work, painful even, but that was something she’d made peace with a long time ago.

Until she’d met Daniel Sousa.

When Daisy first met Daniel, she’d thought him too much of a square to understand her, to handle the knowledge of her secret life. He proved his mettle every time. When the night got rough and the cases got rougher, she wouldn’t wish for anyone else by her side.

Her mind could part any veil and read anyone’s thoughts yet only Daniel saw her in return. She lived in the darkness, breathed in the stench of the evil underbelly of L.A., but Daniel was the brightness that always pierced through.

And everyone knows a Shadow can’t exist without the light...

***

Daniel had never dreamed of meeting the Shadow, that mysterious vigilante hell bent on cleaning up the streets of Los Angeles one criminal at a time. Nor had he ever thought the Shadow would confide her true identity to him. It was a secret he would take to his grave, if Daisy Johnson wished.

He loved both sides of her: the high society woman who liked to take him out on the town and the hardened crime fighter who couldn’t help trying to end suffering. They were both inexorably _her_.

Five years on and though he sometimes grew sick with worry for her safety, he wouldn’t change anything about coming to know this magnetic woman with her strange, unearthly powers. No one else could see the Shadow when she stalked the night...but _he_ could. It was a privilege he held close to his heart.

He’d do anything to help her battle the evils of this broken world until the day he drew his last breath...

**Author's Note:**

> This came about while I was researching for a different Dousy fic. I don't know if I'm going to expand on this or not. I just had an itch while listening to one of the Shadow episodes so this is the result.


End file.
